


Here With Me

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper returns home from an 18 month tour in Iraq. Written for OCDJen's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

Song: "Wait For Me" by: Theory of a Deadman

~~XO~~

EPOV

Standing in the airport, I waited. Many families milled all around me and they too were waiting, for finally, our soldiers were coming home. Their eighteen-month tour was over. And for Jasper, his tour was over for good. He was finally coming home to me, to stay.

I was so scared when I got the call saying Jasper has broken his leg during an insurgent mission. The break was so bad that he had to have surgery to get pins in his ankle and knee. I wanted to be with him so bad in the military hospital, but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was write him letters, which I did every day.

For the last six months of his tour, he spent his time recovering and completing his physical therapy in that military hospital. Luckily, he was finished with his PT about a week before the tour ended, so he was able to come home with all the other soldiers. The only difference was that Jasper wouldn't be going back. He was released due to his medical condition with an honorable discharge.

Alice, my little sister, had accompanied me to the airport because I was too nervous to drive myself, so she was driving us home. That way, Jasper and I could spend time together in the back seat and catch up.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I realized that there were soldiers milling around the baggage claim. They're here, I thought, feeling excitement prickle throughout my body. In mere moments, I would be seeing my Jasper.

As I stood there with my eyes still glued to the baggage claim, happy reunions were going on all around me. People were shouting, crying and laughing, wrapped up in their happiness. I couldn't help but wonder if they would stare when Jasper and I reunited, because as soon as he got close enough, I planned on kissing those delicious lips of his that I have missed for so long. I couldn't promise I would be gentle in doing it, either.

Suddenly, he came into my view - my breath caught in my throat. Finally, he was here, right in front of me. The sun had kissed his already lightly tanned skin, making him glow more than he already had. His body was still lean, but a little more muscled than before he left. Not to mention, he looked fuckhot in his fatigues. He was walking toward me, his big, dimpled grin on display. Oh my God, he was so fucking beautiful. The fact that he walked with a cane now didn't take away from his beauty at all. If anything, it made him just that much more sexy.

As my eyes roamed over him, drinking in every inch of his body, I felt shock race through me when my eyes landed on his hair. Of course, it was the standard military buzzcut, and I knew it would be that way, but I was surprised to see it in person. His gorgeous, golden curls were gone and I had so been looking forward to running my fingers through their silkiness again, but I would have to wait. His curls would grow back. I was too relieved to give a shit about the length of his hair at the moment, anyway.

Jasper reached me, finally, and we stared into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity. His eyes were bright blue, sparkling with happiness.

"Hey, babe," he said softly in a trembling voice.

"Jasper..." I breathed out, and threw my arms around his neck. He dropped his cane and duffel, and wrapped his strong arms around me. It was the Heaven I had waited for for the past eighteen months. Both of us had waited for this moment. Pressing wet kisses in the crook of his neck and then moving up the side, I breathed in his scent and mumbled incoherent words of love against his skin. My tears were falling, but I didn't care. My husband was home safe and in my arms, my whole body was vibrating with love, happiness, and need.

He pulled back a little and took my face in his hands. "I love you, Edward," he said softly. "And now, we'll never have to be apart again."

Before I could respond, Jasper pressed his lips to mine, and the dam broke. All the restless, lonely nights we had been through came back to me, and I suddenly couldn't get enough. Whimpering softly, I tilted my head and shoved my tongue into his mouth. His hands moved from my face to my hips, and he pulled me flush against him. Our tongues tangled together, caressing, tasting, and relearning each other. Unsurprisingly, I felt myself begin to harden against him.

Before I was ready for him to, Jasper ended our kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. We were both panting softly, but smiling widely at each other.

"Are you ready to go home, love?" I asked, and he nodded, leaning his mouth down to my ear.

"Absolutely," he breathed, "'cause I can't wait to hear you scream my name when I'm fucking you later."

He let go of my hips and I took a step back. His husky words in my ear didn't help my growing boner, and he chuckled as he bent to pick up his duffle and cane. When he had his stuff situated, he held his free hand out to me.

Grinning like a motherfucker, I entwined our fingers and began to lead him through the airport. For the ten minutes it took us to get to the exit, families were glancing at us. Some wore sweet smiles and others were frowning. I was so happy about Jasper being home, I didn't care. Jasper didn't seem to care either.

When we got outside the airport doors, it was another five minute walk to where Alice was waiting with the car. Jasper and I made small talk, saving the important stuff for later. It was kind of hard to concentrate on the small talk, however, as thoughts of what we would be doing later kept resurfacing in my mind.

A shrill shriek interrupted our conversation, and I barely got my hand out of Jasper's before he was attacked by a very overexcited Alice.

"Jasper!" she squealed. "I'm so glad you're finally home!"

"So am I, squirt, so am I," Jasper replied, looking over Alice's head at me. I just shrugged, chuckling. We all knew what a spitfire Alice was.

Alice let go of Jasper and started walking back to the driver's side of the car. "Okay, boys, let's get you home," she said, rambling in typical Alice fashion. "Jazz, we will put your bag in the front so you two can have the back. But," she turned and glared at us, "don't even think about handjobs or blowjobs in the back seat of my car! If you do, I swear I will rip you both new ones, and you won't like it." With that, she opened her car door and got in.

Laughing, I took Jasper's bag and put it in the front while Jasper got in the back, propping his cane between his knees. I slid in next to him and closed the door, then snuggled into his side. Resting my head against his chest, I was able to breathe in his scent while he idly stroked my shoulder. I was perfectly content.

The next thing I knew, Alice was shaking both me and Jasper awake. "Naptime's over, boys! We're here!"

I sat up quickly, a little disoriented, and looked at Alice. She was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Groaning, I asked, "Alice, please tell me we are not at Mom and Dad's..."

"Of course we are! You know we weren't gonna let Jasper come home without a welcome home party!" She was smiling like all hell, and I rolled my eyes at her.

Fuck! I wanted to go home...

"Wake up sleeping beauty there, and get him in the house," Alice told me. "I'll see you in there!" And with that, she walked away.

Finally, an alone moment with Jasper. I took the time to study his sleeping face. He was more tan than before, and he had the beginnings of crow's feet at his eyes. They just made him more beautiful to me. His dark blonde lashes rested on his cheeks, his tan making them stand out. His lips were full and red, and I couldn't help myself.

Leaning over him, I took his lips with my own in a soft kiss. He smiled slightly in his sleep, and I very gently nipped and sucked on his bottom lip. Moaning softly, he barely opened an eyelid.

"Mmm..." he hummed, and suddenly leaned his head up, capturing my bottom lip between his teeth. I gasped, and he let it go then took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply.

With our mouths still connected, I climbed over him to straddle his lap.

Jasper immediately slid his hands up the back of my shirt, his touch set me on fire. I was burning with need for him, and I whimpered into his mouth. That seemed to spur him on more, and he slid his hands down into the waistband of my jeans, right on the top of my ass.

Breaking our kiss, I moved my lips down to Jasper's neck where I kissed and sucked his delicious skin. He pulled my hips against his and grunted in my ear.

"Jasper…" I breathed against his skin. "I want you so fucking bad right now."

"I want you, too," Jasper answered in a moan as I continued sucking on his neck, making my mark on him. Dragging my tongue up his neck, I nipped and nibbled on his earlobe. He pulled me even closer, until our chests were touching and I could feel his steel cock pressed hard against my own.

"Oh God," I cried softly, frowning. Fuck! He felt so good, and after eighteen months of nothing but my hand to give myself pleasure, I was amazingly sensitive. In fact, if I wasn't careful, there could very easily be a wet mess in my pants.

Jasper must have been just as sensitive as I was, because he shuddered lightly underneath me. "Ohhh…babe, you feel so good against me, I could cum right now."

"Me too," I breathed while slowly rocking my hips against him. "But we can't right now."

Moving his hands from my pants, Jasper held my face so he could kiss me.

"Why not?" he asked, kissing first my lips, then down my jaw, and back up to my mouth. My eyes were closed and I was breathing hard.

"Because, love…you have…a party…to attend…" I managed to say, while rocking my hips harder. I was quickly losing control of my movements as my desire mounted. Jesus, I was getting close!

Suddenly, Jasper gripped my hips, stilling my rocking. Groaning, I rested my forehead on his shoulder and tried to control my breathing. My cock was painfully throbbing, begging for release.

"I know," Jasper soothed, his breathing harsh. "I'm close too, and as much as I want you right now, I don't want to cum here."

"Neither do I, but fuck!" I said, and chuckled against him.

He laughed lightly and opened the car door. I raised my head and slowly climbed off him and out of the car. He followed right after and, after getting his cane, started to close the door. I stopped it with my hand, and he looked at me, confused.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

Smiling, I gestured to the front of my pants, which were still slightly tented from my erection. Jasper laughed and looked down at himself, he was in the same state.

"You want to see the parents with a stiffy?" I asked, smirking. "Be my guest, love."

Jasper acted like he was thinking hard. "Uhh…no thanks," he answered, and swatted me on the ass. Unable to help myself, I laughed, because the thought of me and Jasper walking into the house with matching hard ons was…well…funny. We would never live that shit down!

We stood quietly for a few minutes, letting our bodies cool off, and finally, when I knew I had my cock under control, Jasper nudged me.

"Here comes Alice," he said.

"Shit. We'd better get in there." After moving from behind the door, I closed it and Jasper and I started making our way to the porch. Unwilling to give up complete contact with Jasper, I entwined the fingers of our free hands together. Alice met us halfway and walked with us, quirking an eyebrow.

"Had to get rid of the boners, huh?" she asked, and I think mine and Jasper's faces reddened at the same time.

"'Course we did, squirt," Jasper teased. "We didn't want to go in there and turn your brother on." He winked at us, and after looking at each other for a few seconds, me and Alice both burst into laughter. Yeah, right. We all knew how in love with Rosalie Emmett was, and if me and Jasper had walked in with boners, he would have relentlessly picked on us all night.

When we reached the porch and had climbed the steps, Jasper hesitated at the front door. I looked over at him, and he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked quietly. Concerned, I wondered what in the world could make him nervous about seeing the family. In their eyes, he was a hero. He went overseas and fought for our country, and he even got injured doing it. In our family's eyes, he could do no wrong. They all were incredibly proud of him, as was I.

Jasper smiled softly at me. "I'm alright, babe. Let's go in."

Alice opened the door, and we stepped into the foyer. Cameras were suddenly flashing, and there was cheering and clapping. Jasper blushed and I squeezed his hand reassuringly before Alice pulled him into the group of family waiting for him.

Stepping out of the way, I leaned against the side of the stairs and watched as Jasper was greeted with hugs, kisses, and handshakes. Everyone was so happy to see him, and I couldn't blame them. Jasper was an amazing man, and I was so lucky to have found him.

We met in college when we were put together as roommates, and for a while, I had been so very careful around him. For, I had been immediately attracted to him, but we had just met, and I didn't know how he would react to the fact that I was gay. As time went on, we got to know each other pretty good, and I was stunned at how caring and sensitive he was.

Jasper was the type of man who, if he saw a stray animal, he would take it to a shelter. If he saw a homeless person on the street, he would go buy a meal and bring it to them. He volunteered at the homeless shelter every Sunday; he had room in his heart for all living creatures, be it human or animal.

When we would be studying in our dorm, he would tell me stories of volunteering at the shelter, and he would have this…light…in his eyes, and he would smile, showing off those adorable fucking dimples, unaware of how stunningly beautiful he was. He was so passionate, in everything he did.

It hadn't take long of us rooming together before I knew that I was falling in love with him. His beauty only added to the caring and loving soul he possessed, and I had found myself watching him out of the corner of my eye when we were studying, eating, and even when he was sleeping. Yeah, I fell hard.

We were best friends, and we shared almost everything. We talked not only about school, but our hopes and dreams for our futures, and when he told me he was thinking of going into the military, I was truly touched, and completely unsurprised. Jasper loved to help people, so it only made sense for him to want to go into the service.

The only thing we didn't talk about on those late nights was our sexual orientation. Jasper was so engrossed in his studies that he never went to the usual parties. Hell, he never went out, period. I did go out a few times, but it wasn't fun for me. The parties and clubs just weren't my thing. I much rather wanted to be in the dorm room with Jasper. Even if he was only watching TV or listening to music, I was just more comfortable laying on my bed, reading. Being with him, even in silence, was soothing and comfortable to me.

Toward the end of school, during one of our late night talks, I couldn't help it anymore, and I brought the subject up.

~~~~~XO~~~~~

We were sitting on my bed, facing each other, in pajama pants and tees, ready for bed. This was our usual ritual before bed; we would sit like this and talk. There was a lull in our conversation, and I looked down at my hands in my lap, nervous.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"I was just wondering…" I mumbled, trailing off into silence and shaking my head.

"Edward. Look at me."

His voice was gentle, barely above a whisper. Unable to help myself, I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes, clouded with concern. "What is it?" he asked again.

Taking a deep breath, I said all in a rush, "JasperI'."

My face was burning by now, and Jasper just smiled patiently at me. "You said that a little fast, Edward, and I didn't quite get it. Want to try again?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, I figured what the hell, and I said again, slowly, "Jasper, I'm gay and I wondered if you prefer guys or girls."

Jasper was quiet for a moment, and I felt the need to clarify my statement.

"I only said that because I thought you should know, just in case you have a problem with me being gay because if you do, I can transfer to another room. Also, I was wondering about your preference because you never go out and I've never seen you with either a guy or girl, and-"

I was cut off by Jasper's beautiful laughter and his hand shaking my knee. I stopped talking and dumbly stared at him.

"What's so fucking funny?" I finally bit out, a little pissed, and he held his hand up to stop me before I really started getting mad.

Jasper's laughter subsided and he composed himself quickly. "Edward," he said, "you don't have to be embarrassed to ask me anything. You know that, and I'm kinda surprised you didn't ask before now. We talk about everything, and I didn't ask you because I didn't want to offend you."

He scooted a little closer to me and took my hand, which shocked the fuck out of me. Suddenly, my mind was whirling with questions. Why was he holding my hand? Was he gay? Was he just holding my hand because he wanted to be nice when he told me I would have to transfer? What the fuck was going on?

Jasper's gentle squeeze to my hand interrupted the questions flying through my mind, and I concentrated solely on him. He was smiling gently, and his eyes were blazing with sincerity. "Edward," he told me quietly, "I have no problem with you being gay. In fact, I welcome it."

What? Was he telling me he was glad I was gay? Why the hell would he be glad?

"Jasper," I started, completely confused, "why the…" I trailed off when he shook his head gently.

"As for the question on whether I prefer guys or girls…"

He leaned closer, making my breath catch in my throat. He was so close, I could smell the clean scent of his soap, and it was divine. Still moving closer, he tilted his head and whispered, "I prefer you."

His lips then met mine in a gentle, sweet kiss.

I was so shocked, I couldn't move.

Opening his eyes, he pulled back just a little. "I am gay, Edward, and I want you. Do you want me too?"

"I've always wanted you, Jasper, but I was afraid," I whispered.

"No need to be afraid anymore - now kiss me."

Pulling my hand out of Jasper's, I took his face in my hands and kissed him, hard. He moaned into my mouth as we kissed heatedly, all lips, tongues, and teeth. Almost frantic in our movements, our hands roamed each other's chests and backs. When Jasper slid his hands up the back of my tee, I shuddered with pleasure. Finally, I was getting what I wanted. Silently, I thanked God above for giving Jasper to me. Truly, I was blessed.

We made love that night for the first time, and it was heaven. Jasper was so gentle and loving with me, I cried in his arms after we were done. I had lost my virginity to the man I was in love with, and he had told me that he was in love with me too. If only we had asked each other earlier in the year, we both wouldn't have gone through all the torment of being careful around each other. It didn't matter anymore, though, because we finally had what we both wanted.

I was brought out of my memory by a hard slap on the back by Emmett. "Hey, bro, you coming to eat?" he asked, and I frowned at him.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"Dude, you were a million miles away with a dreamy look on your face, so I figured I'd better snap you out of it before you embarrassed yourself."

Chuckling, I nodded, and followed Emmett into the living room where everyone was sitting around talking. Emmett went over to Rosalie, who was sitting in the big chair, and plopped on her lap. She let out a very unladylike grunt and slapped him on the back.

"Emmett, get your big ass off of me!" she yelled, and my dad rolled his eyes as the rest of the room burst into laughter.

Making my way across the room, I sat in between Jasper and Alice on the couch. After I made myself comfortable, Jasper leaned over and kissed me. "Hey babe, where you been?" he asked, smiling.

"Got lost in a memory," I told him quietly as the conversations went on in the room.

"Really…" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Which one was that?"

Leaning in so my mouth was at his ear, I whispered, "I was thinking of the first time we made love." Nipping his ear, I leaned back and he just stared at me with desire darkening his eyes.

"Fuck, Edward," he hissed. "Don't say shit like that."

Smiling sweetly, I replied, "Well, you asked."

Shifting a little on the couch, Jasper slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my hand on his thigh, stroking it gently with my finger. It wasn't meant to be a sexual touch, but it must have been for Jasper, because after only a few moments, he took my hand in his own.

The conversations continued for a while and I just relaxed into Jasper's side, enjoying the feel of him. Everyone was intent on asking Jasper all sorts of questions, which he answered graciously, not letting on that he was tired and wanted to go home. Everyone else knew, though, and it wasn't long before Alice, Mom, Rosalie, and Sue, Jasper's mom, went into the kitchen to set the table and finish up dinner.

As soon as the women were out of the room, Emmett leaned forward in his chair. "Okay, Jasper," he said quietly. "Tell us."

"Tell you what?" Jasper asked.

"Tell us all the dirty secrets you left out in front of the girls," Emmett explained with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jasper laughed loudly. "Sorry, Em, but there's nothing to tell."

Emmett gave Jasper a disbelieving look. "You mean to tell me that you went eighteen months with no sex whatsoever?"

Groaning, I covered my face with my hand, as Jasper laughed again. Only Emmett would fucking bring something like that up. Sometimes, my brother was a real pain in the ass!

"No, Em, none whatsoever," Jasper answered, and pulled my hand from my face. He leaned in and soundly kissed the side of my mouth. "Although, tonight, I am going to remedy that, with your brother. I can't wait to have his mouth-"

"Okay, okay!" Emmet yelled, clapping his hands over his ears. "I get it, okay? Just, please, stop talking!"

Dad laughed and Jasper smiled widely as Emmett got up and left the room, mumbling something about not wanting to hear anything about where his brother's mouth would be later. I shook my head, smiling, as Jasper sat back and winked at Dad.

"Only you, Jasper," Dad laughed, "can keep him in check. Well done, son."

Jasper nodded his thanks at Dad then stood, pulling me with him. "Let's go wash up for dinner, babe," he said, and pulled me from the room. He led us to the downstairs bathroom and pushed the door mostly closed. Before I had time to ask him why he closed the door, he grabbed me, and palmed me roughly through my jeans.

"Jasper!" I gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he growled against my neck. "Can't wait to have you." My head fell back as he continued his assault on me. "Want this in my mouth," he murmured, squeezing my cock, which was now hard and twitching. Good God, he was driving me wild with his husky, lust-filled voice and groping hand, I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"Fuck," I breathed, swallowing hard. How in the hell was I supposed to get through dinner now? All I could think about at the moment was Jasper's tongue and lips, setting me on fire from the inside out. Desire was radiating throughout my body like glowing embers in a fireplace, heating me and making me start to sweat.

Jasper pushed the neck of my tee over to gain access to more skin, and my hand moved unconsciously from his chest to his own rock hard cock. He whimpered against my skin, and I deftly unbuttoned his pants before moving my hand faster and harder around him. Our breaths were coming out fast and hard, and I started working my hand into Jasper's pants. I wanted...no, needed, to feel him.

The sound of a voice being cleared from the doorway frustrated me as well as kinda pissed me off because all I could think of at the moment was feeling the soft, hot skin over the steel hardness of Jasper's cock in my hand. I wanted to stroke him until he came undone, covering my hand in his essence, which I wantd so badly to taste. Reluctantly, I moved my hand back to his chest. He moved his hand from my crotch to my waist, lifting his head to see who had caught us. I dropped my head to his shoulder, completely mortified.

"Who is it, Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Um..." Jasper stammered, "Carlisle...and uh...Esme."

Raising my head from Jasper's shoulder, I saw Mom and Dad standing in the doorway. Dad was smirking and Mom was looking at the floor, her face a dark pink. "Dinner's ready," she said, and hurried away.

"Shit," I mumbled, moving to the sink to wash my hands and face. Hopefully, the cold water would cool me off some and make my hard on go away. Jasper stepped up to share the sink with me.

"Sorry about that, Dad," I told him.

"No worries, son," Dad replied. "And don't worry about your mom. She'll get over it. She had that same look on her face when she caught Rose and Em in the backyard."

Jasper chuckled from beside me. Grinning, he said, "Sorry, Carlisle, it's just been..."

"I know, it's been too long," Dad smiled. "Don't worry, boys. In another hour or so, Alice will take you two home, where you can...ah...remedy the situation." Winking, he left us alone.

Taking the towel from the side of the sink, I dried my hands then pressed the towel to my face. "I'm never gonna make it through this dinner," I said in a muffled voice.

Jasper pulled the towel from my face to wipe his hands. "Just an hour, babe, then we have all the time in the world," he told me. "We'll make it, so let's go get it over with." He kissed me softly, and we went to have dinner.

When we settled at the table, I was glad to see that Mom had recovered from her embarrassment and was acting like nothing had happened. The conversation flowed easily while we ate; there were no more questions to Jasper about his tour. We just chatted about everything, from what cars were in at the moment to the newest movies. I didn't realize just how out of touch Jasper had been while overseas. Even though I did write him letters, there was so much he had missed out on.

After everybody had eaten their fill and the plates had been cleared, we sat and had a last cup of coffee before heading home. Jasper had exclaimed over how good everything was and I could only imagine after having to eat MRE's for a year and a half. I had also forgotten just how much the man could eat! That didn't matter, though, because I wanted him to have plenty of energy for when we got home.

Alice must have noticed me looking at my watch because she finally stood to get her keys and purse. I was on my feet within seconds, Jasper right there with me. He may have been gracious all night, but he was just as eager as I was. We were past ready to go home. I didn't know if it was just me, but it seemed like the goodbyes were taking forever. That was the trouble with my family. Every time one of us would go over, they felt like they had to take twenty fucking minutes to tell us goodbye.

Thank God for Dad, though. He finally ushered Mom away from us, and we got on the road. I made a mental note to thank him the next time we saw him. In the car, Jasper and I kept stealing covert kisses and touches. By the time we reached the house, we were both aching to have each other. Alice pulled in the driveway and I don't even think she was all the way stopped before I was grabbing Jasper's bag and getting out.

Putting her car in Park, Alice smirked at me out the window.

"Impatient much?" She grinned, and I gave her the finger. She just laughed at me and waited for Jasper to get out of the car. I didn't think it took him as long as it usually would to get out, either, because the next thing I knew, he was closing the door and standing beside me.

"Thanks for the ride, Alice," I said, and she just waved me off.

"Goodnight, boys," she smirked, and backed out of the driveway.

Looking over at Jasper, I saw that he was looking around the house and yard. "I have missed this, Edward," he told me softly. "I'm finally home."

"Yes, love," I replied, taking his hand. "We're home. Together. Let's go in."

Slowly, we walked up to the door and I unlocked it. Pushing the door open, Jasper went in first, and flicked the light on. He looked around for a moment while I closed and locked the door. When I looked back at Jasper, the realization that I wouldn't be alone in our bed anymore hit me and I felt desire rush through my veins. Jasper could look at the house later.

Stepping up beside Jasper, I gently kissed his neck. "Come with me," I whispered against his skin, and led him to the living room sofa. He had barely sat down and I was straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt. Surprising the fuck out of me, Jasper put his hands on my chest and pushed me off of his lap, onto the sofa next to him. Before I had time to recover, he was standing up again, pacing. Suddenly, I was worried.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do," he answered in a shaky voice. He stopped and looked at me then, and I was surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Not only was I worried, I was now also confused.

"For the past year and a half, my life hasn't been my own. All I did was take orders. Every minute of every day was planned out for me. Now, I'm home, but it doesn't feel like home to me." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I mean, I see all our stuff here, and our pictures, but I don't think I know what home is anymore. I did miss it, but now I just don't know what I'm supposed to do..."

Seeing the worry and fear in his eyes, I held my hand out to him. He took it, and I noticed his hand was shaking. Getting up off the couch, I pulled him by the hand to our bedroom. He just looked at me, not saying a word and trembling.

"Edward-" he started, and I shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh...don't say anything, love. Let me take care of you," I said gently, and took his cane. I propped it against the side of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When I had it undone, I pushed it off his shoulders and stripped him of his undershirt. God, he was so fucking beautiful. I wanted to attack him with my hands and mouth, but he was upset, and I had to let him know that everything was gonna be okay.

Before starting on getting Jasper out of his pants, I got rid of my own shirt, throwing it on top of his. Guiding him to the bed, I sat him down then knelt to take off his shoes and socks. Slowly, reverently, I undressed us this way, taking turns, until we were both bare. Then I pulled the blankets down and helped Jasper under them. While he settled in, I went around to my side of the bed and slid under the blankets. Jasper looked at me and I pulled him over so he was nestled against my side with his head on my chest. Softly, I stroked his hair.

"Jasper," I told him, "there's no need to be afraid. You're here with me now. It will take some getting used to, being back home, but you have me to help you through it. I will take care of you, Jasper. I love you."

"Love you, Edward," he answered in a small voice, and I slowly rubbed soft circles on his back. He started to relax, his arm getting heavy across my chest. I welcomed the feeling. It was heaven, having him in my arms again, in our bed, after all the time of being apart. I didn't realize how much I missed it until we were here, like this. Closing my eyes, I basked in the feel of Jasper against me. I had missed him, so much.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt kissing and nibbling on my chest.

"Edward," he murmured against my skin, and my breathing hitched.

"Yes, love?"

"Home is not a place," he told me between nibbles. "Home is you. You, Edward Whitlock, are my home, and as long as I have you, I'll be okay."

Feeling my heart swell with love for him, I choked out, "You'll always have me, Jasper."

Scooting up so we were facing each other, Jasper took my lips in a scorching kiss. It wasn't rushed with need, it was slow, passionate, and filled with love. Our tongues lazily stroked each others, relearning each other's mouths. Jasper then propped on his elbows, leaning over me, so he could kiss me deeper. Unable to help myself, I moaned softly and ran my hands up and down his back. He shivered a little, even though he was warm.

Jasper broke our kiss so we could breathe, and trailed his lips down my neck. In his wake, he left burning, open mouthed kisses against my skin. Fire raced through my blood, and I kicked the blankets off of us, then pushed my head back into the pillows. Jasper kissed my throat, flicking his tongue against my Adam's apple.

Groaning softly, I flipped us over and straddled him. Leaning down, I pressed fevered kisses across his collarbones, grinding my throbbing cock against his. He moaned out my name breathlessly, and bucked his hips.

"Jasper," I breathed against his chest while slowly sweeping my lips over his nipple, "I want you to fuck me."

Rolling us back over, Jasper kissed then sucked both my nipples briefly before answering, "Oh, I intend to, babe." He kissed right between my pecs. "I'm gonna fuck you all night."

Throwing my head back, I cried, "Jasper, please..." and grabbed his hips, pulling them harder against mine. He sat up then, and leaned over to the bedside table. I couldn't take my eyes off his gorgeous, toned body. The light from the full moon streamed in the big bay window, giving our room, and us, a silvery glow. Jasper rummaged in the drawer for a moment, then sat back up with the bottle of lube in his hand. The moonlight made the light sheen of sweat on Jasper's chest shimmer, and I wanted to lick it, to taste the saltiness on my tongue.

I watched as Jasper silently poured some lube in his hand then entwined our fingers, slicking us both. He closed the lube and set it aside. Following his lead, I reached out and took his cock in my hand just as he did mine. His head fell forward and I leaned mine back, both of us groaning at the feel of each others hands on our cocks.

"Fuck babe," Jasper moaned out, "your hand is perfection on my cock."

"Yes," I panted, and started stroking him, soft and slow. He did the same to me as he ran his free hand down his chest, pausing to tease one of his nipples with his thumb.

"Damn, love, you're fucking beautiful doing that to yourself," I breathed out. "Your hand feels so good." Groaning, I tried to buck into Jasper's hand but his weight was holding me down. Watching Jasper, breathing hard and gently thrusting into my hand, was maddening. I needed him inside me. His eyes were half lidded and when he flicked his tongue against his lips to wet them, I realized that I was unbelievably close.

"Jasper, stop," I gasped, letting go of his cock so I could take his hand off mine. Leaning down, he kissed me, thrusting his still slick cock against mine. I grabbed his shoulders, digging my fingers into the muscles there, ready to come undone. My head was spinning with my impending release.

"What's the matter, babe?" Jasper whispered against my lips, and I whimpered pitifully.

"I'm too close, baby, and I don't wanna cum until you're inside me," I managed to gasp, and thankfully, Jasper stilled his hips. He moved off me and grabbed the lube and condom from beside us.

Laying back down beside me, Jasper smiled seductively. "You want me to fuck you now?" he asked, and I grabbed his face, kissing him thoroughly.

"Please Jasper," I pleaded against his mouth, and he kissed me; a slow, sensuous kiss that left me fucking breathless. When he pulled away from me, I breathed, "Jasper, how can you go so slow?"

He smiled at me, showing those amazing dimples of his. "Believe me, babe," he said softly, and opened the lube to coat his fingers, "you don't know how fucking bad I want to just pound your ass into next week." He skimmed his slick hand over my cock, past my balls, down to where I wanted him most. He used one finger to circle my hole, and my eyes rolled back. "But," he continued as he started putting pressure against me with his finger, "this first time, after so long, I'm not gonna fuck you." He carefully worked his finger inside me, and I grunted softly. Leaning his face down to mine, he barely kissed my bottom lip. "I'm gonna make slow..." he kissed me again "...sweet..." he swiftly added a second finger, and I gasped "...love to you, Edward."

He kissed me again then, carefully pumping his fingers in and out of me, and I broke our kiss so I could kiss along his neck. "More...Jasper...please..." I begged, unashamed. He had me so worked up, I could hardly stand it. When he pushed in the third finger, I rocked my hips against his hand. God, he was killing me with anticipation!

After a few more moments of him preparing me, along with some fevered kisses, Jasper removed his fingers and opened the condom. He rolled it on and lubed his cock, then after closing the lube and tossing it in the general direction of the table, he settled himself on his knees between my legs.

I watched as Jasper lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist. Leaning forward to align himself with me, he kissed me once before whispering, "I've waited a year and a half for this, Edward, and now I finally get to be where my home is...which is inside you."

Kissing me softly, Jasper carefully pushed into me. I cried out in intense pleasure as I felt myself being stretched and filled by my husband. Oh my God, he was sublime.

Burying his face against my neck, Jasper cried out as he started thrusting slowly. "Edward," he groaned, "you're so tight...so warm...so good."

We looked into each other's eyes as Jasper thrust reverently into me. In that moment, it was just me and him, moving as one, sharing our bodies, hearts, and souls. We kissed, we touched, and we murmured words of love as our passion mounted.

Jasper bowed his back, his sweat dripping onto my chest and mingling with mine, as he thrust deeper. He started to brush against my sweet spot with every thrust, and we were slowly coming undone.

"Faster," I panted, feeling my release coming closer. Jasper must have been getting close too, because he obliged me by thrusting harder and faster.

Our room was filled with our harsh breaths, cries of pleasure, and declarations of our love for each other. It was the music for the most intimate dance we were sharing.

"Edward," Jasper gasped, "I'm gonna cum..."

"Yes!" I cried.

Throwing my head back, I wailed Jasper's name as my orgasm overtook me. Jasper cried my name as we shuddered together throughout our release.

We came down from our high together, clinging to one another, trying to catch our breath. After a few moments, when we were both done trembling with the aftershocks, Jasper withdrew from me.

He propped on his elbows and kissed me softly. "I love you," he whispered, brushing my sweaty hair off my face.

"As I love you, Jasper," I answered, giving him a quivering smile and stroking his damp back softly.

Yes, we were sweaty, and messy, but we were in each other's arms, right where we need to be, and would remain.

For the rest of our lives.


End file.
